


【风花薛烨】桃夭

by yukostarglobe



Category: Chuang2021, 创造营2021
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukostarglobe/pseuds/yukostarglobe
Summary: 创造营2021衍生薛八一x胡烨韬纯情美人学长x妖精美人学弟
Relationships: Xue Bayi/Hu Yetao, 薛八一/胡烨韬, 风花薛烨
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【风花薛烨】桃夭

（1）  
刚路过舞蹈教室，充满节奏感的律动便传进了薛八一耳朵里。他忍不住停下来，扭头向一旁的大玻璃窗望去。  
这时的时间已经不早，大片的夕阳洒进屋内落在地板上，形成了星星点点的光。  
映入他眼帘的是一个长长的影子，在亮晶晶的星星之间来回跳曜。  
然后那影子的主人渐渐显露出来，白皙修长的小腿，向上卷起的宽松的运动短裤,和一件紧身的T恤将屋里正在跳舞的女孩映衬得帅气无比。她柔顺的披肩长发随着每一个动作纷飞起来，然后轻柔地落在肩头。  
薛八一不知道自己看了多久，直到夕阳的光晕渐渐消失在屋内，昏暗渐渐布满房间，女孩的身影渐渐地变得模糊起来。

音乐声突然停了，教室的门被推开，薛八一还没来得及收回自己的眼神，就和女孩撞了个满怀。

等下，好像有哪里不对。

薛八一怔了一下，表情开始不受控制地崩裂开来。  
因为他突然意识到，这个无论外貌还是身形都酷似女性的男孩，就是他刚刚还在想着的，今年在刚刚结束的校园美人投票中超过了去年还是第一的自己、从而荣登榜首的舞蹈系的胡烨韬。

舞蹈系大一新生胡烨韬，凭着和自己微弱的票数差一举跃上了校园美人冠军之位，和他雌雄莫辨的美貌一并传开的还有各种恶意满满的谣言。  
薛八一原本是对闲言碎语毫不关心的性格，可当那些八卦消息夹带着胡烨韬的名字后，便一字不落地听进了他的脑子里。连薛八一自己都不知道为什么会这样，或许是因为他抢了自己的风头，又或许是那传闻中惊为天人的美貌勾起了他的好奇心。  
但他从未想过，自己和那处在旋涡中心的人物的相遇，竟会是这样的场面。

面前的男孩白皙的脸上还挂着点点汗珠，从额头细碎的刘海滑落到脸颊，在勾勒出男孩精致的轮廓后顺着脖颈滑落进白T里。  
薛八一下意识动了动喉结。  
即便是第一次见，他也确信这个人就是胡烨韬，可眼前人干净清纯的模样叫他实在难以与传闻贴合起来。

“是表演系的薛八一学长吗？你好，我是舞蹈系的胡烨韬。”  
男孩的一句话将薛八一从思绪中拉了回来，此刻他脑子里又挤满了胡烨韬汽水一般清爽柔和的声线。

见薛八一拧着眉头不做回应的样子，胡烨韬毫不在意地笑了一下。  
“看来学长不怎么喜欢我啊。那，时间不早了，学长也早点休息哦。”  
说完，他便从薛八一的身侧绕过。  
“你等等。”在经过身边时，薛八一突然抓住胡烨韬的手腕，急道：“不是不喜欢，就是——”像是懊恼于怎么解释一样，薛八一抓了抓头。  
“——只是没有想到你长得真的有传说中的那么好看。难怪今年能赢我。”

“哈？”

胡烨韬愣了一下，看到薛八一因为不小心说出真心话而越发涨红的脸后，捂着嘴笑出声来。  
“学长你也太直接了吧，传说中表演系的高岭之花可不是这个样子的！”  
“什么啊……”薛八一有些无语，还想说些什么，却见胡烨韬接起了电话。不知道听到了什么内容，他脸上的笑容渐渐消失，低声“嗯”了几下后，便快速地挂了电话，然后转头对薛八一说：“学长，下次有机会约饭吧，今天还有事，我先走了。”  
薛八一刚抬起手，还没摆，就看男孩快步地消失在了他的视野中。

薛八一内心有那么一点点的不爽。  
挑起话头的是他，结束的也是他，这人怎么一直牵着自己的鼻子走。

天已经黑了，校园里的灯光第一次让薛八一觉得昏暗。如果这些灯能够再亮一些，说不定胡烨韬那小子跑去哪里他就能看见了。  
薛八一没有意识到，在回家的这一路上，他满脑子都是那件飘扬的白T，和那张满是汗珠的白净小脸。

（2）  
再见到胡烨韬时已经隔了一个多星期。  
这段时间薛八一莫名焦躁，平时最重视课业的他甚至能在上着课的时候突然冲出教室，跌破了全班同学的眼镜。其实原因也和你简单，只是因为他看到一个长发白T的人从门口经过，一时冲动就追了上去，哪想到是认错了人，在众目睽睽下丢尽了脸面，“高冷”形象跌的粉碎。

而那个令他想念的人，此时就在他面前。只是，情况好像不太对劲。

胡烨韬没有注意到他，因为他正被几个看起来像是高年级的男生围着，其中一个更是两手撑在胡烨韬身后的栏杆上，看起来流里流气。  
“你说什么？我听不见。”一边说着，一边将他那张脸向胡烨韬靠近。

“听不见？”  
薛八一突然胸口窜上一团火，平时从不管闲事的他突然冲上去揪住了那男生的头发，将他的耳朵拽向自己嘴边。“那你这样听得见了吗？”说完，他手上突然使力，抓着那人的头发向后扯去。  
“你谁啊！”其他几个人刚要冲上来，薛八一却突然抬眸，眼神凛厉地瞪着那几个人。毕竟表演系出身，强大的气场似乎像是把他们震慑住了，一时间竟没有人敢上前。

“滚！”

薛八一将那人甩开后，便径直走到胡烨韬旁边，见他还呆愣在原地，薛八一下意识伸出手环住他的肩，又像是猛然想到了什么，将手缩了回来，最后落在了胡烨韬的后颈上。  
薛八一喉咙有些干涩，和朋友揽着肩是常有的事，可到了胡烨韬这儿，却显得别扭起来。  
他轻咳了一声。  
“走了。”  
还搭在胡烨韬后颈上的手也向前动了动，胡烨韬就这样被人轻轻推着跟了上去。

两人沉默着不知道走了多久，直到胡烨韬转了转头，薛八一这才反应过来自己还捏着人家的脖子，他连忙撒开手，脸蛋又不受控制得红了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
胡烨韬捂着肚子笑了好一会儿，甜蜜的笑眼竟让薛八一看得愣住了。  
“学长这是叫英雄救美嘛？是你们今天表演课上学的？”  
“又说什么呢。”薛八一拍了拍胡烨韬的头，坐在了一旁的长椅上。

胡烨韬在他身后挑着眉勾了勾唇，却很快又换上了那副让人心动的纯真笑脸。

他坐到薛八一的身旁，声音软软的。  
“都不问问我发生了什么吗？”  
薛八一顿了顿，感觉自己的耳朵都烧了起来。他感觉到了胡烨韬好像知道他的所有小心思，但还是嘴硬。  
“你想说就自己说了。”

“如果是说给学长听的话，当然无所谓了。”  
胡烨韬侧着看薛八一的头又向下歪了歪，这个角度正好能看见男孩被碎发遮住的精致五官。  
“学长也知道的，我长得太像女生了嘛，所以刚开学时那几个人就一直在骚扰我。后来发现我是男的，便开始处处找我麻烦。关于我的很多谣言都是那几个人传出去的。”  
薛八一忍不住扭头朝身边人看去，却见胡烨韬是一脸轻松。  
“其实也没有很苦恼，毕竟长成这样我也没办法，就是偶尔会有点烦而已。学长也这么好看，这种事经历的应该不比我少吧？”  
看着胡烨韬那对澄净的眸子，薛八一一时失了神，自然地接道，“的确。所以我后来经常去健身房，好不容易才把肌肉练了出来，以后再有小看我的人，直接一拳一个。”

“噗——”  
胡烨韬忍不住又笑了起来，“之前只是觉得学长没有看起来那么高冷，感觉也许私下是很温柔的人，现在才发现，学长也好可爱啊。”

可爱……  
薛八一脸上刚褪下去的温度瞬间又烧了起来。他俯下身，一手撑着半张脸，正慌乱着不知道怎么回应，胡烨韬的电话便响了起来，可这一次他却是立即挂掉了。  
薛八一偏了偏头。“不接吗？”  
“不接。”  
胡烨韬的语气有些僵硬，这还是他第一次将其他面展现给他。  
薛八一没有说话。  
上次也是一个电话就把胡烨韬叫走了，这次又是因为一个电话影响了他的情绪。

“学长是在好奇是谁打来的吧？”不等薛八一回答，胡烨韬又说道：“下次一定告诉你啦。”

一定。  
仅仅两个字便让薛八一心里乐开了花。  
他喜欢胡烨韬甜美的笑容，喜欢他毫不遮掩的玩笑，喜欢他叫自己学长时微微撅起来的肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，和那一排若隐若现的小白牙。  
每见一次，这个男孩便会给他一点惊喜，而这属于约定的两个字，让他更加深陷其中。

（3）  
“八一，你最近有点不一样哎，不会是背着我们偷偷谈恋爱了吧？”  
一个留着长刘海的秀气男生跑过来，一把跳到薛八一的背上。“快如实招来！是不是前段时间追你的那个学妹啊？”  
薛八一无奈地将人从背上甩了下来。“就你八卦，少想没用的，明天大课的台词背完了吗？”  
长刘海男生撅了噘嘴，薛八一的注意却被他身后的窗外吸引了。  
刚才好像看到了什么东西一闪而过。

薛八一来到窗边微微低头，便看见了一颗圆圆的头顶。  
光瞧着那头发薛八一便认出来了是谁，于是嘴角微微上扬，突然有了想捉弄的念头。

胡烨韬浑然不觉自己已经被发现了，他蹲在草坪后面，小手扒开几片叶子偷偷观察着外面，或许是蹲了太久，他直接坐在了地上，一抬头，便撞进了薛八一的眼里。

“啊！”

胡烨韬下意识惊叫出来，但又连忙捂住自己的嘴，细长的眼睛因为惊讶瞪得圆圆的。  
他仰着头冲薛八一小声道，“你怎么在这里！”  
薛八一看着胡烨韬扬起的小脸，下颚上的皮肤被紧紧地抻开，使那尖尖小小的喉结更加突出，衬衫的上面几颗扣子不知道什么时候解开了，从自己的角度甚至可以看到他白皙的皮肤。  
薛八一收回眼神。反问道，“这话好像该我问你吧。”  
“我……”

“胡烨韬！”  
胡烨韬刚到嘴边的话被一道尖锐的女声盖了过去。他立马站起身，向薛八一的位置靠了靠。

那个女生的马尾一摆一摆的，怒气冲冲地朝他们走过来，手在腰间一插，对着胡烨韬吼道， “怎么，刚勾引完周柯宇就换人了？”瞟了一眼薛八一，眼神有一瞬的痴迷，又再次对胡烨韬叫着：“现在又开始对八一学长下手了？狐狸精！”  
薛八一的脸立马垮了下来。这就是平时胡烨韬会经常经历的事情吗？

他搭在窗外的手指敲了敲窗框，努力克制着自己的情绪，而声音却在不自觉中褪去了最后一点温度。“不要太过分。”  
那女生见连薛八一都要维护胡烨韬，顿时气红了眼，又叽哩哇啦不知道说了什么，薛八一却连看都没再看她一眼，他只关心平时在他面前总是伶牙俐齿的胡烨韬怎么今天这么安静。  
当他偏头看向他的时候，瞬间一愣。

男孩紧紧地抿着嘴，长长的睫毛像被雨淋湿了一般。

薛八一第一次见到胡烨韬这副委屈巴巴的样子，他的心连同那张痛苦的小脸揪在了一起，莫名其妙的情绪从四面八方冲进了他的胸口。  
薛八一从窗口一跃而下，拉着胡烨韬便走。那女生却不知好歹的在后面拽住胡烨韬的衣角。 “你带他去哪儿？他还没给我道歉！”  
“松手。不然我要你道歉。”  
薛八一连头都懒得转，只是用余光撇着那女生，冰冷的眼神把那女生吓退了半步，只能眼睁睁看着胡烨韬被拉走。  
可就在拐角的瞬间，胡烨韬委屈巴巴的脸突然一变，朝着女生的方向嘲讽地撇了撇嘴角。

将胡烨韬带到教学楼后面，薛八一这才松开手，一脸担忧地问道：“没事吧？”  
“我没事，她说的也没有全错。”胡烨韬勉强一笑。“学长，之前那个电话，就是周柯宇、也就是我之前的男朋友打给我的。”  
见薛八一满脸疑惑，他继续道：“我和周柯宇确实交往过，但刚在一起没多久就发现他还在约女生，我也是那个时候才醒悟，他根本不是真心喜欢我，就是觉得我长得好看，像女生，想尝尝鲜而已。”  
胡烨韬眼底渐渐泛起眼泪。  
“就算我长得像女生，哪怕我喜欢的是男生，我也是男生啊……”

原来胡烨韬喜欢同性。  
这个消息让薛八一一时不知道自己是开心还是惊慌，同时心底那股莫名的情愫渐渐涌现。  
原来这种感觉就叫喜欢啊。  
原来自己每天想着胡烨韬，期待着与他见面，都是因为喜欢啊。

见薛八一一言不发，胡烨韬委屈的眼泪一下子都涌了出来。  
“学长，你是不是也觉得我很奇怪，很恶心？”  
“什么？”  
见胡烨韬一个劲抹眼泪的样子，薛八一一时间手忙脚乱，手直接摸上了胡烨韬的脸，用拇指擦拭着他的泪水。  
“我其实……在恋爱上没有什么经验。但是我知道，爱情不分性别不是吗，你只是喜欢的人恰好是男生啊。”

我当然不觉得你奇怪。  
因为我喜欢你啊，胡烨韬。  
然而后面这句话，薛八一咬紧了牙关，却怎么也说不出口。  
然而他也知道，现在是个好机会，可能错过了就永远错过了。

挣扎了半天，像是下定决心一般，薛八一刚要开口，胡烨韬却在他之前又回复了和之前一样开朗的样子。他拍拍薛八一的手，“八一学长果然很温柔，你这个朋友我交定了。”  
薛八一张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来，想通自己心意前的那股酸涩感又回到了胸口中。他不明白胡烨韬这番话是什么意思，是在暗示他，他只把他当朋友吗？

（4）  
可薛八一自那天以后，连独自憋憋屈屈思考这个问题的时间都没有了，因为胡烨韬真的将他视作了亲密无比的朋友，也不再叫他学长，甚至在没课的空档都会跑去蹭他的大课。  
这种生活持续了一段时间，薛八一脑海中总是会蹦出一个词，“岁月静好”，然后又被自己划掉。  
就在他开始渐渐满足于这份恬静之时，一切被周柯宇的出现打破了。

原本英俊的男孩此时全然没有了别人口中校草的样子，总是梳得整整齐齐的头发此时凌乱不堪，黑眼圈重得跟冤魂一样，胡渣甚至长满了下颚。  
  
“韬韬，我们和好吧。”他带着哭腔对胡烨韬说道，胡烨韬却是抓着薛八一的袖子缩在了他的身后。  
“韬韬，我真的知道错了，是我没有珍惜，分开后的每一天我都在想你，我真的很想你。”  
“可以了，适可而止。”薛八一怒视着周柯宇，他感觉这人就是知道胡烨韬心软，在这里装可怜。  
“周柯宇，你好像忘了你之前那段时间是怎么对我的。”胡烨韬躲在薛八一的身后，“当时怎么说我的，你都忘了吗？”  
“韬韬，是我不对，我那些都是气话，是我自己太幼稚，我们分手后我没有碰过任何女人，我发誓，我不能没有你。”周柯宇眉毛痛苦地拧在一起。

胡烨韬脸上的表情开始迟疑。然而他刚松开薛八一，这人便突然冲了出去给了周柯宇重重一拳。这一拳，不偏不倚，正好打在了周柯宇的左脸上，周围的人开始迅速聚拢起来，从一开始只是想听八卦，变成了想看高岭之花·前任校园第一美人薛八一竟然为了狐狸精·现任校园第一美人胡烨韬打男人。  
胡烨韬被瞬间的变故吓坏了，但他立刻反应过来，在薛八一第二拳还没打出去的时候连忙从身后抱住他的腰，“好了好了学长，他以前对我还是很好的，这次说不定是真心的！别生气了别生气了！”  
听了胡烨韬的话，薛八一更加怒火中烧，他甩开胡烨韬抱着自己的手，转身抓起一只，拉向自己。  
他这时已经被愤怒和嫉妒冲昏了头，低吼道——“你还在替他说话？！任何事只有零次和无数次，你怎么就知道他这次是真心的？！”  
见薛八一气头愈涨愈烈，胡烨韬也恼了，“那你就知道真心是什么样的吗？你管那么多干什么？你是我什么人？”

“——我当然知道！我对你就是真心的，自始至终都是！”  
“是你，从来都不看我一眼，也不给我机会跟你说！”  
“我受够了！我不想再做什么朋友了！”

薛八一话一出，周围瞬间安静了下来。  
学生们都像静止了一般，就连胡烨韬也呆在了原地，只剩下薛八一一脸通红地喘着粗气。

“抬头。”  
“不要。”  
“把头抬起来！”胡烨韬假装生气道。  
薛八一这才慢悠悠地抬起头，两个大掌还捂在脸上，眼睛通过指缝看着胡烨韬。  
他吼完那段话后脑袋就断片儿了，只记得自己被胡烨韬拉着左拐右拐便出了学校，哦对了，胡烨韬好像还当众接受他了。

“我说……你真的喜欢我吗？”指缝之间的胡烨韬的脸渐渐放大，一双清澈的眼睛透过指缝和薛八一对视着。  
薛八一将手指合上，快速地点了点头。  
手被人强行拽下，薛八一惊讶的发现胡烨韬的力气比他想象中的大，而他更惊讶的是，那个看起来清纯无辜的胡烨韬，此时像是变了一个人一样，眼中满满的都是侵略感，平日里露着小白牙的清纯笑容也消失了，取而代之的是微微勾起的唇角，和不停上下滚动的喉结。  
“那……想不想亲我？”胡烨韬弯了弯眼睛，有那么一瞬间回到了之前的样子，看得薛八一晃了神。

两人渐渐靠近，胡烨韬轻轻闭上眼睛，期待着薛八一会落下怎样的吻。  
  
两片唇瓣慢慢地触碰在一起，薛八一不知道该如何接吻，就干脆任由自己跟着感觉走。  
他咽了口口水，嘴唇也跟着动了动，在胡烨韬的唇瓣上轻轻摩擦，过了一会儿，他突然醒悟了一般，微微张开嘴，在对方的嘴唇上细细啄吻，胡烨韬也跟着他的动作回应起来。  
薛八一渐入佳境，亲吻的力道也更重了一些。他一手搂住胡烨韬纤细的腰肢，一手扣住他的后脑，让人紧紧地贴在自己的身上，力气大到忘记了收敛，胡烨韬只得双手撑在他的胸前，才能不让自己被活活闷死。  
也不知道是谁把谁的下嘴唇狠狠地吸在口中，谁的舌头又攀上了谁的，胡烨韬呼出的热气已全部喷在了薛八一的鼻尖上，粉嫩的小舌头情不自禁地向外微微探出，而此时已经渐渐领悟到接吻技巧的薛八一立马再次含住了他的舌尖用力吸吮。  
在胡烨韬渐渐呼吸困难时，薛八一终于放开了他，但也只是缓了一会儿，又再次吻了上来。

一次比一次热烈，一次比一次情深。

不知持续了多久，火热才渐渐褪去，薛八一将头埋在胡烨韬的颈窝里，喘了会儿气，小声嘟囔：“你知道我刚才亲你的时候在想什么吗？”  
“在想什么呀？”  
“我在想，你和周柯宇在一起的时候，他也这么亲你吗？”  
听了这话，胡烨韬两手从薛八一的腋下伸过去抱住他，笑道：“我们没在一起过。”  
他不用看薛八一的表情，都知道那人已经瞪大了眼睛，  
“他是我哥们儿，想办法帮我追你呢……没事的不用内疚，这主意可是他自己想的。”  
“学长，你可能不知道，我在你喜欢上我之前，我就已经很喜欢很喜欢你了。”  
“你……”薛八一拉开胡烨韬，看向他的眼神满是困惑。  
“对不起啦，骗了你，不过都是为了能得到你呀。”胡烨韬嬉皮笑脸地在薛八一脸上亲了一口，“至于什么时候对你心怀不轨的……以后一定会告诉你的！”  
薛八一无奈地笑了，揉了揉胡烨韬软乎乎的头发：“你说了一定哦？”  
“嗯！一定！”胡烨韬抱着薛八一的一只胳膊，在人看不见的地方，露出了得逞的笑容。

（5）   
胡烨韬当然知道，薛八一大概率不会记得，那天在教室门口，并不是他们的初见。

他到现在还清晰的记得，第一次见到薛八一的那天，是这个城市少有的暴雨天。突然倾盆而下的大雨使他当时打工的女仆桌游店的生意一下子爆火了起来，等雨的人中甚至还多了一些年纪大一些，从未玩过桌游的中年男人，当他们看到比女孩子还漂亮的胡烨韬穿着猫娘女仆装时，原始的兽性便占了上风。

胡烨韬无奈地推了推黑框眼镜。他也是男人，自然懂那些男人的眼神，可偏偏轮到他来陪玩这一桌，也只能硬着头皮上了。

果不其然，离他最近的男人伸手便放在了他的腿上。胡烨韬是新店员，不好发火，也只能装作不知道，继续赔笑着移动了一下身子。那男人见胡烨韬没有介意，便越发的大胆，手渐渐向上滑去，小拇指勾起胡烨韬的裙子，其他四只手指越摸越往大腿根里。  
胡烨韬一下子站了起来，刚想忍无可忍地动手打回去，手就便被身后那桌的男生给拉住了。  
他以为又是一个不老实的，刚想开口骂人，便见那人只是拉着自己，食指敲了敲他的手背让他冷静。  
奇怪的是，这样一个简单普通的动作，却真的将胡烨韬安抚了下来。他这时才注意到，那个男生梳着马尾，眉眼清丽，却没有丝毫的女气。

“什么东西。”男生冷眼瞧着那几个咸猪手，冷哼了一声。  
他的眼神确实是冷到了极点，连一旁的胡烨韬都忍不住打了个寒颤，几人见这人看起来一副不好惹的样子，碎嘴了几句便去了远远的一桌。  
胡烨韬刚要开口感谢，便见那人皱着眉打量了一下自己，然后以一副大人的口吻教训道：“小姑娘以后少来这种地方打工，保护好自己。”说完，他便再次投入了自己桌的游戏中，一直到离开，都没有再看胡烨韬一眼。

可就是那几秒，胡烨韬便彻底沦陷了。

那个暑假，他的打工生活还在继续，却再也没有见过那个男生。

先生您好，那时没来得及问您的名字……  
先生，您多大了……  
先生，我可以和您认识一下吗……

胡烨韬每晚准备的台词，一句也没能用上。  
他以为可能就这样错过了。

可当他升入大学，在迎新典礼上看到学长代表发言时，他激动到全身颤抖起来。  
就是他，表演系大二的薛八一。  
就是他，让自己心心念念、又哭又笑的想了一个暑假的人。

他开始精心策划起来，当周柯宇告诉他薛八一是去年的校园美人之首，一个完美的计划便出现在了他的脑中。  
他本身就拥有让人惊艳的美貌，又撺掇了身边不少人为自己投票，再加上拉着好兄弟周柯宇和自己上演了一出爱情戏，本以为这些传闻足够薛八一对自己产生好奇，却没想到被那些嫉妒自己的男人女人传的越来越离谱。  
开始他害怕还没见面薛八一就会讨厌自己，便想出了教室相遇的戏码。  
薛八一第一次见到胡烨韬的那天，并不是偶然，胡烨韬已经连续在那教室里跳了一个多星期，这才有了这么一场精心策划来的美好初见。  
他等这一天等了太久太久，从认出来薛八一后，他每每都在薛八一看不见的地方，默默注视着，卑微地将自己的心意隐藏起来，生怕一步错，便是步步错，将那人越推越远。  
几个学长跟在他身后刁难他，他也是一直等到来到薛八一下课必经的路上，才顶嘴激怒他们，好在他赶得巧，被薛八一及时撞上，要不然接下来会发生什么，他也不敢赌。  
那天的简短对话是他第一次尝试向薛八一吐露心声，他本以为薛八一就是传说中冰山美人的人设，却没想到他也有和自己相似的经历，更令他惊喜的是，他还看到了这个大男孩别扭又可爱的一面，这叫他如何冷静下来，生怕再待下去一秒，自己就要率先投降。  
他不怕被拒绝，怕的是被薛八一讨厌。

那天他们做了约定，也是他准备了很久的剧本，可让他苦恼的是自己竟一时找不到机会。大概过了快两个星期，他在去偷窥薛八一的路上遇到了那个被周柯宇拒绝的女生，好巧不巧，周柯宇拒绝她的理由是他在和胡烨韬交往。  
那女生纠缠起人来可以说是不依不饶，但胡烨韬这时却有了想法，他将女生引到了薛八一教室的窗户下面，再次上演了一出被人欺负的戏码，这一次他按照事先准备好的剧本又是哭又是闹的，最后终于说出了自己喜欢同性这种话。但薛八一只是简单安慰安慰他，让胡烨韬不敢确定他到底是怎么想的，心中仿佛要炸裂开的冲动还是被他憋了回去。  
但是至少，在那以后他有理由黏着薛八一了，这对一直以来都忍耐着的胡烨韬来说，简直是意外之喜。  
但他知道这并不代表他得到了薛八一的心。

胡烨韬只好再次来找周柯宇，两个人大眼瞪小眼，坐在一起苦思冥想了半天，决定干脆来一出复合戏。

“——我当然知道！我对你就是真心的，自始至终都是！”  
“是你，从来都不看我一眼，也不给我机会跟你说！”  
“我受够了！我不想再做什么朋友了！”

胡烨韬想过无数种自己表白的场景，无数种薛八一表白的场景，但他怎么也不会想到，薛八一竟然会急到当众喊出这番话。  
理智让他把薛八一带走，感情上又让他现在就接受薛八一，然后来个胜利之吻。但权衡了许久，还是尽力克制着自己颤抖的身体，将薛八一从人群中带走了。  
他的脑子里此时是乱乱的。他明明早就想好了不同的结局，也早就做好了接受这些结局的准备，可此刻的他却还是被激动和喜悦冲昏了头。

我终于追到他了。  
这是那晚胡烨韬脑海里仅剩的一句话。

（6）  
我终于追到他了。

薛八一带着温柔的笑意，看着身旁专心致志吃着盒饭的胡烨韬。  
只见男孩挺翘的鼻头上沾上了点汤汁，阳光洒在上面，将那汤汁都镀上了一层金光。胡烨韬长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，小巧的嘴巴在嚼东西时总是抿在一起，鼓出两侧圆圆的脸颊。

薛八一一手拄着脸，专注地盯着胡烨韬可爱的样子，怎么看都不够。

胡烨韬却被盯得别扭。最近薛八一在校外拍戏，好不容易有时间跑到郊外一起野餐，这人不好好吃饭一直盯着自己干什么，搞得他以为自己的吃相很难看，只能佯装优雅地咀嚼食物，导致那些食物进了肚子，他却什么味道都没尝出来。  
吃到最后，胡烨韬终于忍不住了，将盒饭重重地往旁边一搁，刚要问薛八一自己的吃相到底有多丑，那人却立马拿起了旁边的奶茶送到他嘴边。  
说没有惊到肯定是骗人的，胡烨韬喝了一口甜甜的奶茶，刚要开口，薛八一又将一团雪媚娘送到了他嘴边。

好家伙，这就是他想出的宠人方式。  
胡烨韬在心里翻了个白眼，面上却笑嘻嘻地咬了一口雪团子，叼着撕下来的那一块凑到薛八一的嘴边，声音娇滴滴得自己都想捶死自己——“八一八一~这个很好吃的，一起吃吧~”  
被突然调戏到的薛八一耳朵迅速红了起来，像是惩罚胡烨韬逗自己一般咬了一大口，顺着那层软软的糯米皮吻上了胡烨韬的唇。  
胡烨韬本想只和薛八一开个玩笑就适可而止的，便想向后退开，却被薛八一一把搂住腰，他便“扑通”一下栽进了薛八一的怀里，薛八一双腿岔开，胡烨韬跪坐在中间，瞪圆了眼睛看着眼前心怀不轨的人。

薛八一盯着胡烨韬嘴里还没有化掉的糯米皮，环抱着他腰的手臂猛然收紧。  
“不是要一起吃吗？你嘴里明明还有一块。”说完，他便含住了胡烨韬的唇。  
薛八一用舌头撬开胡烨韬的唇，将那片糯米皮勾到两人的舌头中间，和他们一起纠缠。  
令人意乱情迷的深吻让胡烨韬也深陷其中，他忍不住抽出手臂环住薛八一的脖子。  
“八一……”  
薛八一顺着胡烨韬的唇一路向下，轻轻吻起了他的喉结，   
薛八一一边亲吻着胡烨韬雪白的脖颈，一边将一只手伸到了他的衣服里，大掌那腰间来回摩擦。  
胡烨韬仰着头深深地喘息着。他感觉自己被薛八一碰过的地方都烧了起来，体内某一处像是要觉醒了一般。  
薛八一的手继续向上摸索，探到那颗不及指甲盖大小的红豆后，他停了下来。  
明明和自己是一模一样的，可为什么当它长在胡烨韬的身上时，就一切都变了味道。  
薛八一痴迷地用手摩擦着那里，然后捏在两指之间细细揉搓。

“韬韬，其实要追溯我最开始喜欢你的时候，应该是在教室门口的第一面。”  
吻上胡烨韬的锁骨。  
“只是我那时不知道，原来那就是心动的感觉。”  
把人压在身下，痴迷地看着对方布满潮红的小脸。  
“我一直都喜欢你。”

胡烨韬眼神有些迷离。  
原来他们早就互相喜欢了，可为什么谁都没有察觉到呢？或许是都被那种感情左右了理智，每天都心惊胆战地怕被对方拒绝，被讨厌，只好甘心保持着一种安全的距离。  
可是他现在知道了也不晚，能被自己喜欢的人喜欢着，是多么幸福啊。  
胡烨韬微微眯起眼睛，他庆幸自己没有冲动行事，也感谢缘分将两人牵扯到一起。 

“韬韬……”

胡烨韬回过神，看到薛八一还在紧张地吞着口水，那副极力忍耐却又忍不住的模样叫他忍不住笑出声来。  
“我都已经是你的了，你想做什么就做吧。”  
话音刚落，薛八一便再也无法忍耐下去了，紧紧地抱住胡烨韬，生怕眼前的他会跑了去。  
这天的天，和他们初见的时候不同，微风能恰到好处地将他们的衣衫撩起，温热的阳光被错乱的树枝挡在了外面。  
这个世界只剩下了他和他。

-完-


End file.
